Myoujou
by Hikari Daeron
Summary: Spiritshipping. On the edge of season 3 and 4. Johan reflects on what happened in Dark World, and where Judai could possibly be now. And then, the questions seem to be answered.


Me: I just finished reading episode guides for Season 3 of GX, and the spiritshipping implications are KILLING me. KILLING ME! They're EVERYWHERE! So, I knew I had to write something as a tribute, plus I've been meaning to write a spiritshipping oneshot for a while. It's my favourite pairing and Johan's my favourite character, so there you go. 

Post-Season 3. Partially inspired by Sailor Mooniac's "Until That Day" (AMAZING story, extremely well written) SPIRITSHIPPING – this is JudaixJohan. No graphic scenes (sigh…), but if you're offended by gay pairings, please, don't feel obligated to read. You have been warned.

**Location Note:** I have NO idea where Academia is. I'm guessing it's off the coast of Japan because it's super-easy for the gang to get to Domino in Season Two, and because Judai jets there and back in a few hours in Season Four. Speaking of which – LAST EPISODE TITLE IS PISSING ME OFF, SO PREDICTABLE! IF IT'S WHAT I THINK IT IS, I WILL BE FURIOUS. Please tell me someone here is up to date. PM me if you are so we can discuss this, I am PISSED.

**Yubel Gender Note: **Yubel was a MALE in the past life, but a FEMALE as a card. So, Judai switches genders when he refers to he/she/it. xD

**Jim Note: **I _heart _Jim, so he gets a sort-larger role than every other side character. Though I also heart Manjyome, so he has more of a role than the other side characters. x)

**Title Note: **"Myoujou" means morning star, which can be taken in different ways. Pharaohs were often called the Morning Star (because of their connections with Horus?); it can also be taken as an endearment, either something cutsie or more serious (even though it's not used in the story); and then, of course, there is a literal sense. Also, this can be taken to mean either one of the two, if you think about it. Each seems to be a guiding light for the other.

Dedicated to _KyoxSakiFan_, who is a fellow spiritshipper and who let me not only help her write _Supreme Trouble _but has offered to let me write the sequel… extremely flattering, I must say, dear. Thank you! You're awesome! I love our PMs, they're something I always look forward to! (glomps) I hope you like this!

**Translations:**

-_Myoujou_: Morning Star

-_Sensei_: Teacher

-_Hai_: Yes

-_Baka_: Idiot

-_Baka yaro_: Stupid bastard

-_Aniki_: Big brother (informal)

-_Bijin_: Beautiful one

-_Saiai_: Beloved

-_Ahou_: Dumbass, ditz

-_Aishiteru_: I love you

-_Daisuki_: Pretty much "you are the most important person in my life, you are more than my best friend and I want to spend forever with you and would die without you"

During the second half of season 3, Asuka, Fubuki, Sho, Kenzan and Manjyome had different emotions shine on the right side of their bodies. These emotions were:

-_Hi_: Sadness

-_Gi: _Doubt

-_Ku_: Anguish

-_Ikari_: Rage

-_Zou_: Hatred

Disclaimer: Hikari Daeron does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any affiliations.

* * *

_**Myoujou**_

Johan Anderson normally hated being alone, but at the moment, he would have preferred if the others didn't bother him.

The blue-haired boy had woken up to find himself back at Duel Academia nearly a week previously. The last thing he could remember was watching flashes of light come from the duel of Yubel and Yuki Judai…

The "Gem-boy", as many had taken to calling him, felt a sharp stab at his heart every time he thought of the brunet. Something nagged at him, trying to tell him _why _he felt that way, but every time a hazy thought about it surfaced, he shoved it away. The last thing he wanted to deal with was this confusion.

And so, Johan: tall and well built, though relatively slender, with brilliant emerald-green eyes and spiky blue hair, the one chosen by the Ultimate Gem God Rainbow Dragon as the true the wielder of the Gem Beasts. He had come to Academia the previous year from North Academy at the request of Principal Samejima, and had immediately hit it off with Yuki Judai.

Judai…

He was the most brilliant duelist Johan had ever met, and his closest friend. Judai was charming, caring, and passionate; he desperately loved his friends and Duel Monsters, and would do anything to protect them. He and Judai were so alike…

Judai made him feel alive.

Johan remembered that moment on the roof. Looking around for his personal Duel Spirit, Ruby Carbuncle, he instead stumbled not only on Ruby but also on Hane Kuriboh and Judai. They shook hands and simply _stared _at each other… 

Johan made a fist with his right hand, the hand that had shook Judai's for so long. He closed his eyes and remembered the feeling of the other's hand: smooth, but dry, cuts on his fingers from the hours spent playing with cards. He remembered the smile on Judai's face as the other faced him in their first duel, the sound of his laughter as they compared decks and strategies. He remembered…

"_Johan…!"_

"_Judai, it's my dream to save everyone by my duel. The time has come to make that wish come true. I'll leave the rest to you. Go, Rainbow Dragon! Over the rainbow!"_

That was his last concrete memory of Judai before Yubel locked away his soul in the Rainbow Dragon and taken over his body. After that, he could only remember darkness, until Judai's voice woke him up…

Johan could remember that duel with Yubel, where he summoned the Gem God for the first time. He remembered the shout and murderous glare that Yubel had given him, and then how a world that had filled with light and shattered with a rainbow vision had suddenly collapsed into darkness.

He could remember hearing a distant voice calling his name, and then a chorus of others joining in. He had awoken to see Yuki Judai standing before him with the Gem Beasts, all of them calling out to him. He remembered how he thought that his mind was playing tricks on him, showing him whom he most wanted to see…

"_Johan!"_

And then he had heard his voice, and Johan had known that it _wasn't _a dream, that Judai was standing before him and calling out to him. As the Gem Beasts faded, their true wielder saved, Judai remained and had pulled him out of the deepest recesses of the _true _Gem God Rainbow Dragon, rescuing all of the Gem Beasts from their "Advanced" forms as well. Yubel had been blasted out of his body and had taken her own, shouting curses and challenges and leaving Johan to his fate while activating a card that would explode, and knowingly, kill him, too.

Too weak to move, Johan hadn't cared anymore. Of course, he had failed in his ultimate goal; if Judai hadn't been saved, then his dream of his duel had been futile. There would be no point.

And then, Judai dived in and pulled him away. When Johan had looked into the brunet's face, he was greeted with an overwhelming sense of compassion and thankfulness. But Johan knew that his life had come at a cost. He knew that Judai had changed. He saw a shadow of doubt in the other's eyes, and a flickering of gold, as if he was fighting an inner struggle that was much more challenging than the duel he had just participated in…

After that duel, Judai had said that he was going to end it, and walked off in the direction that Yubel had gone. Johan had felt a pang and struggled to follow him, but was too weak… It was a blow when Marufuji Sho had insisted that he needed to pass on Judai's story to others, and followed him. Not knowing what was happening, too weak to try and follow, Johan had lay as Chronos-sensei watched over him, worrying and waiting, until he saw a bright light and then, again, darkness.

Then he had woken up, and he was back at Duel Academia. And then he had woken up, and the nightmare was over.

Or, perhaps, it had just begun.

Johan had been waiting for five days. And in those five days, he never once had a moment's peace to brood by himself. It was always a collaborative effort. The group had to include him, even when he made it obvious that he wanted to be alone. To "mourn" together, or whatever. Who knows where Judai was? It was obviously better to figure it out together, as opposed to individually. Obviously.

To use an American expression: _Psych._

Johan desperately wanted to be away from everyone else. He hadn't come to terms with what had happened, to him, to Judai, to everyone… what _he _had caused…

If Judai had heard that talk, or in fact, anyone for that matter, surely they would have slapped him.

But… would they have?

He was fairly sure that _some_one blamed him for what happened. He wouldn't be surprised if Manjyome yelled at him for getting trapped in Dark World in the first place. After all, from what he had gathered, he was the one with _Rage _emblazoned on his neck. Or perhaps Kenzan, with _Hatred _on his right shoulder. Surely, at least someone involved blamed him for getting stuck and making Judai come rescue him.

He hadn't _asked _to be rescued. He hadn't _known _that he would stay behind. He'd guessed it – the moment he drew the Gem God, he'd instinctively guessedthat he would have to remain in the other dimension. But he certainly hadn't _known _that he would remain. Moreover, there was no way that he could have even _imagined _Judai coming to save him, and then change so drastically.

Well…

"Anderson!"

Johan flinched, having forgotten that the others were still there. "Hai," he said, glancing up and locking eyes with Manjyome. "What is it?"

The other's eyes narrowed. "Here we are, discussing what could have happened to baka no Judai, and you are just sitting without saying a word. Well? Don't you want in on what could have happened to him?"

Johan's throat closed up suddenly, instinctively. He tried swallowing, but couldn't get past the sudden lump that was choking him. Instead, he stood up – rather violently, as it was, knocking his chair over. Hastily, he straightened it and backed away. "Er – no, I – um, don't feel good," he stammered.

"Hold on, mate, calm – " Jim's words were lost on the blue-haired duelist, who dashed out of the room without another glance back. The others – O'Brien, Sho, Asuka, Kenzan, Fubuki – remained seated as both Manjyome and Jim, both of whom had stood, glanced at each other.

"Well, that was weird," said Manjyome, sitting back down.

"Mm," murmured the South Academy student, returning to his seat slowly. "That was _interesting_, more than weird. Karen?"

Beside him, the crocodile blinked, shifting slightly before settling comfortably back down. "Very interesting indeed…" Jim repeated. "Hmm…"

* * *

Johan dashed out of the Obelisk Blue dorms and away from the centre of Academia. He felt suffocated, and the mention of Judai…

Yes, of course, he was beginning to realize why he reacted so strongly at the thought of the brunet. His mind could no longer block it out, but emotions rather than words expressed it properly…

He couldn't bring himself to think it. It was too much, and it would never make a difference anyway.

He was wandering. Johan knew that he was walking around aimlessly, but he wanted to be anywhere that did not bring back memories… and ironically, his feet lead him to the place that his heart desired and yet repelled: The Obelisk Red Dormitory.

The emerald-eyed boy stood staring at the building, heart and fists clenched tightly. He could hear Judai's laugh echoing as they came down the steps together, arms thrown over the other's shoulder. He could see Judai clasping his legs together, knees drawn up and chin propped on top, talking calmly to Hane Kuriboh.

Memories began to cloud Johan's vision as he, almost subconsciously, began to ascent the steps of the dormitory. Here was where Manjyome had once built an addition to the dorm for his personal use; here, Sho and Asuka had offered to forgo the party held by Amon Garam; and here…

Here was Judai's dorm room.

As if he were in a sea of syrup, Johan placed his hand on the door handle. The smooth brass cooled his sweaty palm, and he slowly twisted the handle and pushed forward.

The room was dark, but it was like Judai had only just left it. The bed was unmade, rumpled blankets tossed carelessly to the side. Duel Monster cards were mixed together in a box in the middle of the floor, as if he had just gone through them and chosen the ones he wanted. Various pamphlets were strewn on his desk, as books that had stay untouched were collecting dust in a corner. A pile of clothes was next to his bed as pants hung from a chair and a jacket thrown casually nearby. Everything about the room _screamed _Judai's presence. 

It was almost unbearable, but Johan found himself taking further steps into the hushed room. It was about seven o'clock at night, but the room was so still that it made it seem much later.

Slowly, Johan made his way to the jacket that was lying on the ground. As he knelt, he could remember Judai's exclamation of joy in a distant memory. Johan had brought a bag full of cards, and the two of them had spent their time going through the packs and thinking up various strategies, until they were interrupted.

Johan picked up the jacket, its cotton faded, but still soft. He pressed it to his face, inhaling the scent that still clung to it. 

It smelt like Judai. Still, after all that time, it was as if he had just thrown it off after a long day of school. It was a mixture of sweat, the cheap deodorant that Judai used, and the musty smell of cards that seemed to always cling to him. It was a very homey smell. Very familiar.

Johan screamed.

His knees buckled and he collapsed. Johan slammed his fists into the wooden floor, screaming his lungs out. Tears poured down his face as his body shook. He knew. God dammit, he _knew _why he felt so empty, why nothing seemed to hold any meaning anymore because –

"DAMMIT, JUDAI!"

Johan was screaming and sobbing, rocking back and forth and clutching the jacket to his chest, to his heart. He dug his nails into his arms, bit his lip as hard as he could, any way to feel a physical pain to distract him from his inner agony…

The door flew open, slamming into the wall. A chorus of voices called out but only one person came in. Jim knelt down beside the shaking Johan, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Johan."

Johan kept shaking his head. "No, no, no, no, no…"

"Johan, you need to snap out of it. Johan, look at me. Johan!"

Ruby Carbuncle appeared by his side, worry on its face, rubbing itself into Johan's side. Johan shuddered, trying to calm his breathing.

"That's right, Johan. Relax. You're in good hands."

"_Ruby bi bi."_

Slowly, his sobs subsided into hiccups, tears slowing but not stopping. Johan could not meet Jim's eyes. "S-sorry," he muttered, still clutching Judai's jacket.

Had he looked up, he would have seen Jim's eyes soften. "No, mate, not sorry," he said gently. "You've got nothing to be sorry for, Johan. You don't apologize for love."

Startled, the other glanced up. The Australian's expression was kind. He helped him to his feet. "C'mon, mate, let's get you back to the dorms," he said. "I think it's time to turn in for the night."

At the entranceway stood Manjyome. Apparently, everyone else was shuffling down the steps and towards their dorms. When Johan stood face-to-face with the other, the latter blocked him. "Anderson," he said shortly, then corrected him. "Johan – look, this isn't easy to say, but we miss him too. The baka yaro hasn't realized this and is probably off somewhere asking about something stupid like shrimp, knowing him." This earned an unexpected chuckle out of Johan. Sighing, Manjyome added, "But look, Judai _changed _when we were in Yubel's Dark World. Hi, gi, ku, ikari, zou – those weren't made up. Predominantly, those were the feelings we felt while being trapped in the dimension full of light. And Judai forgot about us, or didn't care, in his search for you."

"No." Johan's voice was much steadier now. "I know Judai. He would never have forgotten about you."

"Really? Because he left us behind often enough and didn't seem to care what – "

"You're wrong, Manjyome." He was resolute. "I understand that you were hurt by him, in his desperation to repay what he thought he did wrong, by leaving me behind. But there was nothing to repay, nothing due. That is just Judai's dedication. Never say that he didn't care about you guys. You were on his mind throughout the entire journey, no matter what his actions were. Remember, this is Judai we're talking about. That he was willing to sacrifice himself to attain his goal of finding me shows that he is loyal to his friends, no matter what."

Johan made to push past the other, but before he got down the first step, Manjyome's voice called back to him.

"Is?" 

Johan turned. "What?"

"He _is _loyal to his friends?" Manjyome was shaking his head. "Anderson, Judai's not _here_. For all we know, he could be – "

"_Don't say it_."

His voice was icy. Manjyome froze mid-sentence. 

"It's not true, Manjyome," said Johan coldly. "Whatever else, _never _say what you were about to. _Ever_."

With that, he turned away and continued his trek to the Obelisk Blue Dorms, Ruby at his side. Ojama Yellow appeared and said, _"Jeez, Aniki, you'd think a little comment like that wouldn't have set him off so!"_

About to tell off the Duel Spirit, Manjyome was instead interrupted by Jim. "Leave him be, Manjyome."

Surprised, the other gaped. "But I – "

"Never mind it." Jim beckoned to Karen behind him, and then set off to their dorms.

Annoyed, Manjyome followed after him. 

* * *

Johan kept to himself for the next two days. The others dropped in to check up on him, but they, for once, left him alone and to his thoughts.

In those two days, Johan brooded. He thought about everything that had transpired since he arrived at Academia, from the moment he met Judai to everything in Dark World. He reflected, relived and remembered every detail that he possibly could.

The blue-haired boy had taken to wearing Judai's jacket. He wanted to carry it, at first, but then he had come out of the shower and after getting dressed, realized that he had put it on.

Afterwards, he kept it on. It felt comfortable, right, as if the light cotton was reflecting the heavy burden that was deep within his heart.

Johan… hadn't quite come to terms with what had happened, but rather was better aquatinted with it. He knew what was his fault and what he could not have helped. He knew that there was no way that he could have known that Judai would have come back for him, and then get trapped in the other dimension –

Every time his thoughts came around to this, he couldn't help but replay Manjyome's words: _"But look, Judai _changed_ when we were in Yubel's Dark World. Hi, gi, ku, ikari, zou – those weren't made up. Predominantly, those were the feelings we felt while being trapped in the dimension full of light. And Judai forgot about us, or didn't care, in his search for you."_

So then, _was _it his fault? Had he known that he would certainly be trapped in the Ultimate Gem God Rainbow Dragon, would he had figured that Judai would have come back for him? Logically, of course not… but emotionally?

It was night again. Johan was walking along the cliff's edge, near the Red dormitory. It was one of Judai's favourite places, and he wanted to be in the fresh air, to think.

A comet was in the sky. Burning brightly red, it streaked across the horizon, interrupting the sea of stars and scattering the winds. Johan vaguely knew the story of how Jim's dream of a miracle had saved Judai from Haou, the part his Eye of Orichalcum had played. He couldn't help but think of the irony of the situation as it burned a path overhead.

Johan threw his arms to his side and began to walk in a straight line, one foot in front of the other, trying to balance himself. He thought back to the first duel that he and Judai had, where they had realized just how similar they were. He remembered how Judai had forced him to reveal the Rainbow Dragon that he did not have, and how he had been surprised when the brunet declared that he would help search for it. And in the end, they found it together. Sure, Judai wasn't standing next to him when Johan slid down the sand dune and grabbed the capsule containing the card, but he had been keeping Martin busy, and they had been able to bring it out in the tag-team duel together.

Tag-team… that's what the pair had always been, since the moment they'd met. They had been inseparable, constantly by the other's side or, if not, looking for him. Judai's name had flown from Johan's lips and vice-versa so many times that it sounded like it belong there. That they were meant to be standing next to each other at all times…

"ANIKI!"

Johan toppled over at the call. He recognized Sho's voice in an instant, and spun around, looking for the source. There was only one person in the world he called by that name…

Johan sprinted towards the forest, until he heard a voice that made him freeze.

"Yo, Sho, isn't it shrimp day?"

Emerald eyes widened. The European froze, arms outstretched, mouth slightly agape. His heart had ceased to beat before it clambered against his ribs, as if trying to leap out of his chest. Gasping, he stumbled back and landed in an undignified fashion onto his rear. 

_Th-that voice! But there's no way that…!_

Sobs, then murmurs. There was shuffling, and then Johan saw two figures walk past his sight and into the distance without noticing him. One was the familiar baby-blue-haired Sho. The other…

His breathing went shallow. He felt his heart hammering in his throat.

_… Judai! _

Three days. Three days, and Johan had not met him, confronted him, or even caught a glimpse of him, besides the first night he returned. Johan locked himself up in his room, and refused to leave it. Jim brought him food, but Johan barely picked at it before throwing it away. He feigned sickness, a fever, anything to keep the others away. 

Most believed him. Manjyome, Asuka and Sho had come to visit him once, but when they found him "sleeping", they decided to leave him alone.

_"He really must be worn out. Maybe it's better not to tell him of Judai's appearance?"_

"_Maybe it'll help him if he _did _know…"_

"_Hey, Sho, listen to yourself, and then look at how much Judai has changed. There's no way telling Anderson about his reappearance is going to help."_

He knew that they were only trying to help him, so he feigned ignorance on the subject. But surely, Judai had heard that he was "sick" and was concerned? Were they not friends? Did Judai no longer care about him? But if so, why would he have gone through all the trouble he did to save him?

_Maybe it's as Manjyome said, and Judai really _has _changed…_

Jim was the only one who ignored the warnings, who tried anything to make the North Academy student to feel better. Johan had a feeling that the Australian knew that he was feigning illness, but was grateful for him keeping quiet.

Then, on the third day: "Johan, Judai's back, y'know."

Johan pretended to be shocked by the news. He was sure that his pale flush had been genuine enough. "What! When?"

"Just a little while ago…" Johan had to admit, Jim's avoidance of answering questions was admirable. "He's been asking about you."

"Has he?" _Right, and I'm a bumbling idiot._ "Has anyone told him I'm ill and should be left to rest?"

"Several times…" Jim went quiet. "Well, I'd better leave you to sleep… is there anything you'd like me to do? Say? Get you?"

Johan knew he wanted him to give a message to Judai, anything to let him know that he cared. Instead, he shook his head and heard himself saying, "No, thank you, Jim. I'll be fine."

The other nodded slowly and left him be.

* * *

After Jim left, Johan left his room for the first time in days.

It was nearing midnight, and he needed air. Obviously, his room was growing stale, but honestly, he felt that if he saw the sickening blue and white walls of the Obelisk dorm one more time, he was going to puke.

Besides, it was nice out. The moon was a crescent, stars sprinkling the horizon. Duel Academia had always struck Johan as being beautiful, and its most striking feature was its skyline. Every time he saw it, he was awestruck.

Johan walked along the cliff's edge, the one near the Osiris Red dorms. A part of him prayed that he would not find Judai while he was here, but a slyer piece knew that it was in the hopes of running into the brunet. He berated himself, thought himself pathetic, and yet…

"Yo, Johan."

Johan stiffened, but did not turn. He felt his heart hammer painfully in his chest, his breathing becoming constricted as he instantly recognized and remembered the voice calling his name. He couldn't help but notice the changes in it alone; it was deeper, more confident, and – he blushingly realized – sexier.

"Hi, Judai," he stuttered in response, looking out over the cliff's edge. Academia was on an island off the coast of Japan, and the surrounding waters were lapping up on the shore. It was a deep, dark blue, to the point of being mistake for black. Under the sun's light, it warmed, becoming a friendly, accepting colour. However, shrouded by darkness and faintly lit by the precious moon, the seemingly friendly water transformed. "What's up?"

"I'd ask the same of you." Johan heard footsteps, a crunching of grass and branches. "You've kept to your room, the past few days."

"Yeah, well, I've been sick."

"Have you?" Was that… _sarcasm _in Judai's voice? "Huh, funny. Every time I came to visit, you looked perfectly happy."

"Came to _visit_?" snapped Johan. He spun around angrily. "Yuki Judai, I haven't seen you in…" He stopped mid-sentence and blinked. "Wow, Judai. You've _changed_."

Yuki Judai – _was _it, though? – chuckled. He had grown taller, his face more angled and defined. His eyes had narrowed and sharpened, making him look older. His hair was longer, and his bangs wilder and more layered than before. His old Osiris coat was longer now, modeling the fashions of the famous duelists of old.

"I'd noticed," he said wryly. "You _do _look a little flushed, though, now that you mention it." He peered at the other. "I can't believe I'm about to ask this, but have you been sleeping? I know that every time I came to visit you were, but honestly?"

Johan knew he was turning red. "I – well – you – where _have _you been?" he demanded instead.

Judai exhaled, flyaway bangs flopping pathetically back into his face. "Nowhere and everywhere," he said. "Yubel – well, she and I dueled."

The blue-haired duelist nodded. "Yes, I know. And the results…?"

"Tie," said Judai, shrugging. "The details aren't important. You know the story of Haou?"

Hesitating, Johan shook his head. "Only what I've gathered…"

The brunet sighed and flopped on the ground. "Listen, Johan, you deserve this story. Will you hear me out?"

Johan remained standing. "It's worth the answers."

Judai sighed, lying on his back and gazing at the stars. "Many hundreds of years ago, there was an heir to a kingdom, a prince – Haou. Haou had a companion, his best friend. One day, the king went to this friend and told him that if he truly loved Haou, he should transform to become the ultimate protector. And… Yubel agreed."

Johan couldn't help but take a small, sharp breath. Judai glanced at him. "Yeah, the friend was Yubel, and he turned into a hideous dragon. He thought that Haou would never love him afterwards, but when Haou saw him, he was touched by the devotion the other had. He promised to love Yubel forever in the hopes of repaying that loyalty.

"When I was a little boy, my favourite card was Yubel. I would use her in every duel, every time, because she was my favourite and I loved her. But my friends began to go into comas and get hurt every time we dueled. Soon, no one would duel with me anymore. I didn't realize it, but it was because Yubel did not like seeing me lose, because she thought it was hurting me. Yubel would hurt my friends in the hope that I would get better." Johan had heard this part of the story, but did not interrupt. "When Kaiba Corp had their contest, I not only sent up the Neo-Spacians, but Yubel as well. While the Neo-Spacians were hit with the darkness of justice, Yubel was hit with the light of destruction. And… because of that, she thought that I had shown her my form of love. She thought that to love someone was to cause them pain and to push them away, which is why she tried to reciprocate that through her actions against me. She tore me apart from my friends, my teachers… from you."

Johan stopped breathing for and instant, before saying, "So… the duel?"

"I realized what she was doing, and why." Judai blinked, and when he opened his eyes again, he had one orange, one blue eye.

Yubel's eyes.

Johan took an involuntary step back. Judai sat up and then stood, before closing his eyes again. They returned to their normal brown. "How?" whispered Johan, shell-shocked. 

"Haou was me in a past life," said Judai, his look almost pleading. "And because I had forgotten my promise, Yubel was infuriated. She awakened the power of Haou – the Supreme King, as it were – in my soul. I became terrified, and Haou was expressed as an evil entity. When I accepted him, he became a part of me. Just as Yubel is, now."

"But…"

"Super Fusion," said Judai shortly, not meeting the other's emerald eyes.

Johan gasped. He knew what Super Fusion had cost Judai and the others. He knew the price they had all paid. Hi, gi, ku, ikari, zou. It hadn't been easy, and yet now…

"So you are Haou, and Yubel is within you…" murmured Johan. Something in him shook, stretching. Something was pushing him to the brink and –

"The jacket looks good on you, by the way."

Johan blinked. "What?"

"The… jacket," said Judai jerkily, motioning towards the garment that Johan still wore. "It looks like it belongs on you."

Johan couldn't help but let out a surprised chuckle. "Well, everyone always said I should have been in Osiris, so that I could be with you." Somberly, he added quietly, "And I've always agreed."

Without any warning and in two great strides, Judai was at Johan's side and they were hugging. Suddenly, the something inside of Johan that had been stretched snapped, and he was crying into Judai's neck, clutching at his thick, soft hair. Judai's voice was choked, murmuring into Johan's ear, words of comfort echoing in his head and Johan tried to control himself.

At last, he gave a watery chuckle and pulled away. "Sorry, Judai," he said. Then he blurted, "But with Haou and Yubel, how is there any room for me?"

Judai chuckled and brought both his head forward and his hand up. He clasped his forehead to Johan's, holding the other's head in place with his hand. "Bijin," he murmured. "At times, you are the biggest fool of us all. Did you not hear me? Yubel tried to reciprocate my love by tearing us apart. The moment she saw you, she knew that I loved you more than anyone else, and was extremely jealous." He chuckled. "Of course, she realized in time that she could never tear me apart from you."

Johan's heart nearly stopped.

"Judai…" he murmured, before he stepped out of the other's hold and slapped him upside the head. "Baka no saiai!" he said crossly. "How could you do this to me! Why didn't you tell me this earlier, ahou!"

Surprised, Judai had fallen backwards, onto his butt. He stared up, surprised, but then started to chuckle. Johan's lips twitched, and before long the two were rolling on the ground, laughing.

Judai rolled around to throw an arm over Johan's chest. He kissed the other boy's cheek gently. "Aishiteru, Johan," he murmured. "I can say it in so many more words, but I think the simplest works best here."

Johan looked into the other's deep chocolate eyes and said softly, "Daisuki, Judai. There's not much more I can say."

Judai smiled, and came forward to kiss the other. The first kiss, under the starry skies, was powerful. It was a kiss that meant to last forever, that represented a bond of more than just friendship or affection.

There was something sealing in that first kiss.

It was the later ones that became more passionate and playful, but that's another story.

* * *

Johan sighed, feeling the rush of the wind through his hair. He looked ruefully down at the dock where Judai and the rest of Duel Academia stood, waving goodbye. Judai had set back on his heels, arms crossed, eyes closed only briefly before he looked at Johan with an almost pained looked. Just as they began to leave, Johan saw the hint of a tear track on Judai's face.

The North Academy student stared at Judai from where he was, mesmerizing every detail that he could. Hane Kuriboh appeared by Judai's shoulder, looking mournfully at Ruby's form on Johan's shoulder. Johan gave a watery chuckle. "Until next time, huh Ruby?"

"_Ruby bi."_

Johan watched until the island faded away. Even then, he could still see every detail of Judai's face, as if he was staring at him right then and there.

After all, theirs was a bond that could not be broken. Not even under the strain of the future, or the past, or the words or the actions or any of the emotions behind it all.

That was something Johan had learned, after all.

* * *

Me: DONE. It was hard to finish, but I'm rather proud of it. The title took me forever and a day to come up with, but I was looking through the list of Japanese words Shadow over Egypt sent me, and "Myoujou" kept popping up at me. So, yeah, I'm rather happy with this. Watch for future GX stories from me!


End file.
